


I'll Get You Another One

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Crying, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Nolan's very drunk, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, dubcon, sex tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: The slight non con Nolan Team Canada pwp I didn't know I needed until I'd written it.





	I'll Get You Another One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the is a work of fiction. If you found this through googling yourself or someone you know please do not read it, we will both feel very awkward about it afterwards.
> 
> The non con warning relates to how at the start of the work Nolan is pretty explicit about not wanting what's happening but as the night goes on it shifts more towards a dubcon approach because he wants it but he's drunk and they've been pushing him.  
> As always, don't like don't read and if you think I should have tagged anything, please comment and I'll do my best to add it on.

They're at a bar after beating Sweden six two when it happens. They've been plying Nolan with alcohol because he's the baby and he can't drink in America so it's kind of funny to see how quickly the vodka goes to his head and has him rosy and giggling.

  
He's tipped over slightly and Nate Mac straightens him up and tucks him against his side, an arm going around him.  
"Jesus kid, you've had next to nothing."

  
"Exactly," Killer says, sliding in on Nolan's other side, and pressing a shot glass in to his hand, "Tonight is going to be a fun night. Eh, boys?"

  
Nolan nods and giggles, downing the vodka and pressing more into Nate's arm around him.

  
Nate's arm feels like a vice, but in a good way and the way his thumb is rubbing at Nolan's pec, just below his nipple is embarrassingly distracting. So much so that he doesn't even notice a drink being put in front of him until Killer jokes that he's such a little kid, he needs someone to help him drink and does he need a fucking sippy cup?

  
Nolan's burning with embarrassment and grabs his drink and sips at it steadily, he had thought it was just coke but there is definitely a decent amount of something else in there too because it burns his throat slightly when it goes down.

  
He is too busy focusing on swallowing and taking another sip that he doesn't even notice MacKinnon shifting his hand. The first press of Nate thumb against his nipple makes him choke on his drink. Nate pinched quick and mean while Nolan's coughing but slows to rubbing gently at it when Nolan jerks.

  
"Jesus, kid, slow down a little. It's okay if you can't keep up. Do you want some water?"  
Nolan's nipples perk up quickly under the constant press of Nate's thumb. It's like a line straight to his dick and he realises they're still waiting on an answer from him about the water.

  
"No, I'm fine, it just went down the wrong way." He insists and reaches for his glass again. He looks at Killer when he grabs his wrist and stops him from picking it up.

  
"Slow, take a moment before you start again." Nolan feels kind of fuzzy already.

  
Nate's arm isn't around him anymore and he kind of wants it back and so he whines quietly and leans against Mac.  
"What's up, bud?"  
"I'm fuzzy."  
"Really, that's what alcohol does."  
"I know that, just warm and fuzzy. I'm really drunk, Mac." Mac throws Killer a look and Nolan doesn't even notice because G grabs his wrist across the table. He turns to his captain like a sunflower with the sun.

  
"Hey, be good for us, yeah Patty?"  
"Trying to. Always."  
"Good boy."  
Nolan preens and watches as G turns back to a conversation about his dogs. Nolan loves G's dogs, they're really good for homesick cuddles.

  
He makes a happy little noise when Nate wraps his arm back around his waist but then he makes a shocked little sound when Nate rests his hand right up high, right in the crease where Nolan's leg meets his crotch.  
Nate's talking to Tyson though and Tyson just winks at Nolan. Nolan goes bright red and turns back to his drink, finishing it off.

  
"I'll get you another one," Colton says and ruffles Nolan's hair, standing up and heading to the bar.  
Nate's rubbing along his waistband now and Nolan's getting impossibly hard in his pants. He was hard before, from Nate playing with his nipple but this is different.

  
He gets his nails into it, scratching lightly along Nolan's v and Nolan can't help the soft whine he lets out.  
He feels his face go even more red and he balls his hands into fists where they rest I'm the table. It's a lot.

  
He makes eye contact with Marns accidentally and the other guy just grins wickedly at him, Nolan replying with a sunny smile, trying not to show what Nate's up to.  
What would the other guys even think of him? Getting himself all worked up from just a platonic touch.

  
He rolls his neck carefully, leaning his cheek against Nate's wide shoulder. Mac cups him through his jeans and Nolan yelps, trying to muffle his sound in the fabric of Nate's shirt. Nate's hand are huge, okay, his fingers are pressing right behind Nolan's balls and that's overwhelming, even through his jeans.

 

He doesn't know where to look or what to do. So he settles on staring at the table, just able to see where Mac is rubbing him through his jeans and fuck his boxers are getting damp.  
Killer laughs and Nolan goes scarlet, putting a hand on Mac's wrist. It feels good but here, in front of everyone? It's a little too much for Nolan to comprehend.

  
Killer's just wrapped a hand around Nolan's thigh and pulled so Nolan's legs are spread filthily, allowing Nate better access.  
Nolan puts his hand back on the table, if the two of them want to do this, he can't really stop them without causing a scene and then bad blood in the locker room and he knows, logically, that they'll send him home over two amazing veteran players, so he just tries to smile at everyone and ignore Nate's hand on his dick, even though it feels like he's on fire - It's really good and he hasn't been touched by someone else in so, so long.

  
He jolts when he feels a hand on his lower back, he can feel Nate and Alex having a silent conversation over his head but he pretends that it isn't happening and looks around for Colton. He wants his drink so he at least has something to do with his hands.  


  


  
Nate undoes Nolan's jeans with ease and with Killer's help gets them down just a bit. He goes back to lazily palming Nolan and Nolan doesn't know why he even bothered until he feels cold fingers rubbing between his cheeks, he looks up at Killer, almost devastated. They wouldn't, not here.

  
He goes to interrupt Killer but feels a questing finger press into him. Just the tip, but it's enough of a shock that he can't say anything.

  
Killer pulls out and rubs at his hole, getting him sloppy, playing at putting his fingers in Nolan. Nolan can't do anything but hang his head, then he remembers that Colton is bringing him a drink. Oh god, Parayko is going to see him like this.

  
"No, no, please, please, I promise, I'll be good just -"  
"Shut up, Nolan. Just be good and stay quiet. You don't want to make a scene, do you?"

  
Nolan keeps saying no, but quietly and slowing down because he's been told not to and fussing will probably draw more attention to him.

  
He hides his face properly in Nate's shoulder, which accidentally turns his back towards Killer, giving him better access to Nolan's hole, now slippery with lube.

  
He gets one finger in and is rocking that in and out when Nate shoves his hand into Nolan's boxers. He's a little wet from precum but not much, so there's a rough drag to the whole thing and it helps distract him from Killer fitting a second finger into him.

  
Killer isn't trying to get him off or anything, it's actually fairly clinical and Nolan's confused and overwhelmed and when he feels a light tug at his hair, he tips his head back and looks right up at Colton. Fuck. The older guy can see everything. Nolan must look like such a mess, all flushed and panting with two different guys all over him.

  
Then Nolan has to bite down very hard on his lower lip because Killer chooses that exact moment to press up against Nolan's prostate.

  
He doesn't even want to know what he looks like right know, he feels wrecked, he probably looks worse. He starts coming but Nate wraps his fingers around the base of Nolan's dick, hard enough to stop him from actually coming and Nolan straight up whines.

  
Colton keeps his grip firm in Nolan's hair and smirks, before passing him his drink and going over to sit back down and chat to the guys.

  
Nolan wants to die. He's fairly sure by the way Colton keeps looking over at him and directing the guys gaze to him, they're talking about what's happening. Nolan squirms on Killer's fingers, trying to get away from where Nate is rubbing at the crown of his dick and it's too much but whenever he rocks away from Nate, he rocks onto Killer's fingers, driving them against his prostate, it's an endless feedback loop.

  
Nolan bites down into the muscle of Killer's shoulder as he comes.  
Killer swears and Nolan feels a dark bolt of pleasure at making Killer hurt while they're fucking with him like this.

  
Nate wipes his hand on Nolan's boxers but Killer doesn't let up, working a third finger into Nolan.  
Nolan gasps and takes a deep gulp of his drink, catching Colton's eye by accident and he doesn't know where else to look.

  
Killer's going to town now and soon Nolan feels like he can almost hear his hole taking Killer's fingers, sloppy from lube. He's stricken, staring at Colton, no clue what to do but stay put and take what he's given. Colton smiles encouragingly and gives him a subtly thumbs up, which makes Nolan giggle tearfully.

 

Everything's a lot but Colton's never ever mean, he couldn't be mean, he's Colton.

When Killer pulls his fingers out Nolan relaxes and drops his head to look at his boxers. He is going to have to burn these.

 

He can hear Nate and Alex talking but he doesn't want to think about what they're saying. He just takes the shot of vodka Claude pushes across the table at him. He smiles brightly at Claude before he downs it. He knows that they're probably all talking about this and what they're going to do next but right now, no one's touching him and he can breathe for a little while. Colton is smiling softly at him and he's finally getting his breathing under control when Nate pulls him into his lap.

  
"What? No, no, please, don't. I can't. I can't."  
"You can, Nolan." Claude says, "Come on, don't you want to be good for us?"  
Nolan's nodding and crying a little but he does want to be good for them - just not like this.

  
And then Nate presses into him and it's like he can't breathe, he's hanging his head and just trying to breathe semi regularly and ignore where Nate's grinding into him.  
It feels like forever before Nate comes in a messy rush inside Nolan and if he thought he wanted to die when Colton saw him, this is a whole new level of shame.

  
They ply him with another drink, he doesn't even know how many he's had any more. Just that it's probably too many but he doesn't think it really matter if he remembers tonight or not.  
He's lifted up off Nate's cock and passed along until he feels Marns rub at his stomach gently.

  
Nolan braces his legs and puts as much of his weight as possibly on where he's leaning his forearms on the table. Marns isn't small but he isn't like Nate Mac, and Nolan doesn't want to squash him.

  
It's a mistake though because putting himself like this lets Marns jackhammer into him roughly whereas Nate Mac could only roll his hips and bounce Nolan a tiny amount. Mitch has much more wriggle room, literally, and he's using every millimeter to overwhelm Nolan.

  
Nolan drops his head onto the table and pants brokenly. Nate Mac had a decently sized dick, thick and well proportioned but Marner's is long and thin and Nolan feels like it's carving him open more than he's ever felt before.

  
Admittedly, he'd only ever been fucked twice before this and never ever like this.  
Mitch goes for forever and that's not fair, not while Nolan is so on edge and ready to come.  
Nolan doesn't know how they've chosen who's fucking him but he's hoping he's almost done. Maybe one more but he's tired and even with a nineteen year old's refractory period coming more than twice will be a lot.  
He spaces out and next thing he knows, Marns is patting his arse and shoving him along. Did he seriously just space out, through someone coming in his arse?

  
Apparently, because he can feel Mitch's come warm and slick on his hole. He can feel himself squelch slightly from lube and two lots of come.  
It's a devastating realisation, alongside bring settled into someone else's lap. He can't go again. He can't.

 

Nolan is begging for them not to.  
He doesn't even know whose lap he's in, just knows that he can't possibly go another round. But they aren't listening to him, and then there's a hand in front of his mouth as he's dropped on to another cock.  
He feels like he's been split open, raw and exposed.

  
He drops his head onto the table, bracing himself to just take it.  
But of course, they don't like that. They want to show him off, humiliate him as much as possible.

  
His back is pressed against the guys chest and the guy, Picks, he thinks, rubs at his tummy, clenched tightly from all of Nolan's fretting.  
"He's unbelievably tight. Even after MacKinnon. It's sloppy but it doesn't feel like sloppy seconds, does it, baby?" Picks is talking to the group but the last bit is directed to Nolan, each word punctuated by a brutal thrust of Picks' hips.  
He collapses back, head thrown back in confused ecstasy.

  
"It's a lot, hey?" God, why did Picks have to be a talker.  
Nolan nods frantically and Picks rubs his stomach gently.  
"Let's give you a little break. See if this helps." Nolan sighs and his shoulders drop all the tension that they held.

  
Picks let's him just sit there for a while, just rubbing at his stomach and occasionally brushing over Nolan's dripping cock.  
Nolan is verging on desperate but he doesn't want to ask for it. He didn't even want Picks to fuck him, he can't ask him to get him off.

  
Picks is starting to get bored though, fidgeting and rolling his hips. He drags his hands down Nolan's chest and bites a harsh mark into Nolan's neck when he gasps as Picks catches his hard nipples against his palms.

  
Picks laughs darkly and does it again, loving Nolan's shiver and the way he clenches around the goalies cock, still snug in his arse.  
Tyson, who's moved to sit next to Picks, starts easing Nolan into rocking his hips while Picks focuses on his nipples in earnest.  
Soon Nolan has a steady rhythm going and is back to trying not to make eye contact with anyone. He never thought this would happen.  
But he can't hide away in his own head for long, not with the indomitable force that is Tyson Barrie right there.

  
"Come on, Nol, be a good boy. Just tighten up a little. There you go. You look so fucking pretty right now, wish I could take you apart." Tyson's words have Nolan whining, squirming on Picks cock.  
"Please, Ty, please. Wanna? Please. I need." He's so drunk and sloppy, he can barely talk and Tyson is so nice, Nolan knows Tyson will look after him.

  
Picks is being downright mean now, grinding against Nolan's prostate and twisting his nipples roughly, neglecting Nolan's dick entirely.

  
So Tyson takes it into his own hands, literally. He goes down to his knees between Picks knees and rubs at Nolan's thighs where he's spread out over the goalie. Nolan can't even look at where Tyson is fisting his cock roughly.

  
He gasps when Tyson swallows it down, that's a lot. He's never had someone do that to him before. He is not going to last.  
And he's right. Within one moment and the next, he's spilling into Tyson's mouth.  
He apologises frantically but Tyson smirks and moves back to sitting next to him again. He pulls Nolan away from Picks, which stretches Nolan's hole even more, leaving the flushed forward gasping. But his gasps are swallowed up when Tyson kisses him, feeding him his own come. Nolan keens, it tastes weird, but not in a bad way, just a weird way.

  
He leans against Tyson as Picks fucks his load into him and lifts Nolan off.  
He slaps his arse, "Good show, baby. Go clean yourself up."  
Tyson offers to come but Nolan is mortified and just wants to escape so he shakes his head and hurries off.

  
Nolan's lucky it's a nice enough club that they have individual bathrooms. He couldn't imagine trying to clean up and someone walking in on him.  
Except that Claude pushes in to the bathroom before he can even lock the door.  
"Let me help you." He passes Nolan yet another shot and Nolan, just mindlessly takes it. He should just give up and let them do whatever. It's not like he has the coordination to clean himself up. He nods and tries to struggles out of his boxers.

 

Claude stops him, just pushing his jeans to mid thigh, and Nolan lets himself be bent over the sink, shutting his eyes and pretending that this isn't happening. As much as he wants to ignore it, Claude's fingers are insistent but gentle against his puffy hole, and it feels good. Claude's the first person all night who seems like they're trying to get Nolan off.

  
Nolan can just feel the steady drag and he whines, it's a lot and his stomach is warming up as he gets hard for the third time that night.  
His eyes fly open shocked when G presses his fingers into Nolan's mouth and holds him still until he swallows down the mix of cum on Claude's fingers.

  
He whimpers but every time Claude puts his fingers up to Nolan's lips, he opens his mouth and swallows the cum that's pressed into his mouth. Eventually, it stops and he looks up in confusion.  
"You're empty."

"No, no, no, no." Nolan's shaking his head, he can't be. It's not a good feeling. He feels loose and the air in the bathroom is cold against his sore hole. His whole body feels hollow and he doesn't know how to cope.

  
"You don't want to be empty?"  
"No, yes, I - please, I don't know."  
"It's okay, just hold still, I've got you."  
Nolan's shoulders bow and he throws his head back as Claude pushes in. He's shorter than the others, but thicker and it's a whole new feeling.

  
He clings to the sink and pushes back to meet Claude, trying to make it good for his captain.  
Claude sinks his teeth into Nolan's shoulder when he comes, and Nolan's shaking, just on the edge of coming.

  
"Please Claude, please. I'm so close."  
"Sorry kid. I can't help with that. Let's get you back to the hotel."  
"Claude? No, no, please. I can't go like this."  
"Yeah, you can. You're going to."

  
Nolan's crying now but Claude isn't paying attention, he's tucking Nolan back into his jeans and straightening up his shirt. It doesn't help much, Nolan still looks destroyed. His hair's all fucked up and his eyes are red rimmed and glassy. He looks like he's been fucked within an inch of his life and he feels like it too.

  
"Fuck Nolan. You have two options. You can sit by yourself here and cry then get a cab back by yourself or you can get your shit together and someone will take you back and look after you."  
"Okay. Okay, the second one," Nolan's wobbly but he's trying to dash the tears away.

 

Claude obviously takes pity on him because next thing he knows he's wrapped in a big hug.  
They stay there for a moment before Claude pulls back and dries Nolan's tears.  
"Let's get you home."

  
Nolan is very drunk and he's only just starting to feel it now that he isn't thinking about getting fucked.  
He's leaning heavily on Claude and can only giggle when he gets dumped in Colton's lap.  
"Take your boy back to the hotel."  
Colton laughs and gets Nolan up.

  
"So big. Wow." Nolan says, looking up at Colton in amazement, the giant dman just laughs as he gets Nolan to face the boys.  
"Say goodnight."  
"Night everyone."  
"And thank them for making sure you had a good time this evening." Colton's voice is low and rough and Nolan shivers, suddenly reminded of how hard he is.  
He thanks the boys for making sure he has a good time, word for word because Colton squeezes his wrist hard when he just mumbles thanks.  
Nate Mac grins, "Any time, kid." Nolan wants to glare but he's too tired and Colton's grip on his wrist just reminds him that he needs to behave.

  
Nolan tries to be sneaky about looking Colton up and down while they're leaving and while he fails terribly, he doesn't notice that Colton knows because he's too busy thinking things over. Colton is laughing at the kid, he's an open book and Colton can't wait to just tip him over the edge.

 

He's going to be nice to Nolan tonight, the poor thing has already been put through the wringer. Colton's just going to fuck him until he cries. There's no need to bring out paddles or nipple clamps or toys, though Nolan had reacted beautifully to Picks playing with his tits. Maybe next time. Colton's fairly sure it won't be too hard for him to fuck with Nolan when he wants to, they're roommates after all.

  
Nolan's considering things as well and he's thinking that he probably wouldn't mind sleeping with Colton.  
Like G was good, but Colton is so big and nice and would probably cuddle Nolan afterwards. Is it bad that Nolan just wants to be held for a little while?  
He can feel himself getting teary. He's never been like this before.  
Though, he's never done anything like this before.

  
He doesn't want to say no to Colton in the same way he wanted to say no to the whole thing at the beginning. Like it was really good and it felt good and no one actually hurt him so it was all fine and he doesn't really know why he feels so shaken and needy. Like he wasn't sure at the start but it all worked out okay.  
So why is he panicking?

  
His head slows down when he's folded into the uber and tucked up against Colton.  
The giant defenseman wraps himself around Nolan and not in a "I'm about to feel you up and get you off" way but just a "I'm here" kind of way.  
Nolan steadies his breathing slowly and just leans against Colton, he's still hard in his jeans but it feels distant, kind of like he's floating.

  
He wouldn't even mind if Colton just put him to bed, as long as he can stay curled up with him a bit longer.  
Even though he thinks that in the cab, he's disappointed when Colton says that Nolan needs to sleep.

  
He wobbles around trying to get out of his clothes while Colton laughs at him.  
"Help," he pouts, tired and still so, so drunk.  
Colton gets him out of his clothes with ease and tries to get him into new boxers but Nolan whines and squirms away.

  
"No, don't like the feeling. Too sore."  
"Okay, your choice. Come on, Come brush your teeth and drink some water."  
Nolan dutifully does as he's told but then wanders back into the bedroom while Colton gets changed into fresh boxers and a t-shirt and then brushes his teeth.

  
When he gets back into the bedroom, Nolan is sprawled across Colton's bed, hips canting lightly, shifting as he tries to get comfy and stop his hole from throbbing. Colton had wanted Nolan to get comfortable so it would be easier to wreck him now but this, this he could also work with.

  
Colton brings his hand down across Nolan's arse firmly, "Behave. Stop wriggling."  
Nolan squirms and whines, shifting his hips and arse.  
When Colton catches a glimpse of Nolan's hole, puffy and swollen and drenched in come, he grabs his hips and pulls him down the bed, pulling roughly at his cheeks to put his sloppy hole on display. Nolan keens, embarrassed.

  
"Did Claude not clean you up properly?"  
"What?"  
"You're all messy." Colton presses his thumb to Nolan's hole and Nolan comes hard, arching his back.  
Colton drags Nolan up, so he's sitting on Colton's thighs with his head resting on Colton's shoulder, the long column of his neck pale and exposed.

  
"You're really that fucking easy for it?"  
"Please, I - Claude didn't want to, he said you'd take care of me."  
"He didn't clean you up at all."  
"He did, but I was so, so empty and it didn't feel good so-"  
"So he filled you up like the needy little thing you are. You're lucky we love you, Nolan. There's not many people who would bother to look after you the way you need."  
"Please, please, I need."

 

Nolan doesn't even know what he needs anymore, just that he's aching and it feels like he's on fire where ever Colton is touching him and he wants to go up in flames.  
"Yeah, you're okay, baby, I've got you."  
Colton's so so gentle compared to all of the others.

  
He's marking Nolan up and rocking his fingers into him deep and slow, and there's nothing Nolan can do but take it - body exhausted and strung out from Killer, Nate Mac, Marns, Picks, Tyson and G already having a turn.

  
He doesn't know quite when he started crying, just that in contrast to what feels like Colton's entire body thrusting into him, Colton is wiping away his tears and pressing soft kisses all over his face.  
Nolan might be worn out and just too sensitive for this, but the tender way Colton holds him, so at odds with the rough fucking, is kind of making it all okay.

  
Nolan wanted to die earlier but now, wrapped up in Colton, he thinks he can face the world again, especially as Colton drives into him one last time.  
As he comes, he braces himself just above Nolan, so they're sharing space while Nolan whines quietly, revelling in the feeling of being filled again.  
Nolan's dick kicks weakly but there's no way he can come again despite Colton's considering look.

  
Colton is running his fingers through Nolan's hair and kissing the corners of his mouth fleetingly.  
Once he's satisfied with something he pulls out, frowning at Nolan's pitiful little whimpers.  
"What's up, baby?"  
"Loose. Weird," Nolan's tongue feels like lead in his mouth and his eyes feel achingly heavy. His head, however, feels fluffy and light, like a giant cone of cotton candy.  
"That's okay, we can fix that."

  
Nolan whines as Colton moves away but settles when he feels one of the dman's giant hands on his hip.  
He squirms and whimpers when he feels something blunt pushing at his sloppy hole but Colton's arms hold him steady against the intrusion. There's nowhere for him to go, nothing for him to do but just accept the plug.

  
He shifts once it's in but it isn't huge - not enough to overwhelm him but just big enough to stop him from feeling empty and it's perfect. He lets himself float off to sleep as Colton wipes him down with a wash cloth.  
The last thing he can remember is being pulled up against a warm body and feeling secure and sated.


End file.
